Why I Hate James Potter
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: Why Lily hates James. Starts from first goes to seventh year. Please review.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Why I hate James Potter-as told by Lily Evans

Lily's POV

**First Year**-why I hate James Potter

He is silly.

James Potter and his little posse of Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are so immature. I don't even know why they have been given admission in the school. Well, even if they are very bright, well Pettigrew not so much. But one thing is certain, I absolutely hate James Potter.

**Second Year**-why I hate James Potter

He is a bully.

At least once a week, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the Marauders as they call themselves, pull horrible pranks on Sev. Severus is my best friend, and I really don't appreciate it when people make fun of him. He already has so much to deal with anyway at home. It doesn't even matter that the pranks really would be funny if they were done to someone else. It's still cruel. Yet, again, one thing is certain, I absolute hate James Potter.

**Third Year-**why I hate James Potter

He is smart.

Yes, I know that sounds stupid, but I hate him because he is smart. I don't think its fair that he doesn't even try and still makes excellent marks. I, on the other hand, have to read and read and read, and I still don't make O's in Transfiguration. He missed an entire week, and still made an O on the essay. Even now, one thing is certain, I absolutely hate James Potter.

**Fourth Year**-why I hate James Potter

He won't stop asking me out.

He annoys me, teases me and then expects me to go out with him. The fact that I think he has grown at least a six inches over the summer is beside the point. The fact is that he thinks that because he is bloody gorgeous, the most popular boy in school, and a great person, I will go out with him. But no, because, one thing is certain, I absolutely hate James Potter.

**Fifth Year**-why I hate James Potter

He thinks my feelings for him are a joke.

Not that I have ever admitted it, nor would I ever admit it to him, but I may fancy him. Just a little. But he always asks me out like its some kind of joke. Although, I can't really blame him, well yes I can but still, it's not his fault he is a boy. It's proven that boys mature slower than girls. Perhaps that is why he was nice to me all day yesterday, then at the end of the day, asked me out. _Again. _He doesn't understand that he will need to grow. So even though, I have developed feelings for the boy, one thing is still certain, I absolutely hate James Potter. Well, not really, but it's a good excuse, when he asks me out.

**Sixth Year**-why I hate James Potter.

He frustrates me to no end.

All right, so I come back, sixth year ready to say yes. Why after all these years of saying no? Because Snape and I are no longer friends, so I will no longer feel guilty about my feelings for James. And he will ask me out and I will say yes. Or so I thought. But he has stopped asking me out. It frustrates me. Then I find out he is practically depressed since his parents' health has taken a turn for the worse. So he doesn't eat, sleep, or even act properly. So I get even more frustrated. I really wish the boy would take care of himself. In fact, he wasn't even at breakfast today. I'm about to go give him something to eat. Black says if I kiss James, it should make him feel better, but I don't want to go through 4th year again, except the opposite would be happening, I still remember when he kissed _me _in 4th year because he hadn't kissed anyone yet, and Black already had. The fact that I liked it was beside the point, and the fact that I always wanted James to be my first kiss was again, beside the point. The point was it was rude to kiss me without my permission. And I refuse to be rude to James. Well anymore at least, since it is still certain, that I absolutely hate James Potter.

**Seventh Year**-why I hate James Potter.

I can't help that I have fallen in love with him over the years.

It is most certainly true. But now I am convinced he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. He doesn't ask me out, he doesn't do stupid things to get my attention (which he always had anyway), and he doesn't even mess up his gorgeous hair anymore. Not that it ever needed messing up seeing as it was messy anyway, but I found that rather cute. After all these years, one thing is absolutely certain, I love James Potter.

A/N: Ahh, I tried. But please review!!!That would be great.


End file.
